


Mister Marmelade

by Wintervention, Zwiezraczek



Series: Mister Marmelade English/French [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Cabarets, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Inspector Otabek Altin, Investigations, M/M, POV Outsider, Police, Secrets, Yuri Plisetsky has secrets, chris' sanctuary, lady marmelade Yuri Plisetsky, mister marmelade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintervention/pseuds/Wintervention, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Chris' SanctuaryWhen you enter, a sweet perfume enchants you.The men around you are charming.A glass in your hand, you watch them move slowly.Welcome to my sanctuary.~ Chris ~Translation by Wintervention





	1. or how Yuri arrived there...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mister Marmelade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716515) by [Zwiezraczek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek). 
  * Inspired by [Burlesque AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313674) by Crimson. 



> Well, I am here after seeing the beautiful Burlesque AU by Crimson which was just magical, so after asking her permission I am posting this story inspired by the enchanting and fabulous drawings. It will be a very short story, I cannot see myself doing something very long, but if I change my mind you will be the first to know.  
> And also, I wanted to thank Wintervention for your help and everything! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> I shall not bother you any longer, have fun reading! ~

 

Blond hair hanging over his face, he looked at the shining letters, bright against the darkness of the night. The rain had been falling for around half an hour, soaking him, but the little Russian did not dare step through the door, even with the few customers inside. He desperately wanted to enter- his life depended on it. A street rat like him, wanting to enter Chris’, the most beautiful Cabaret in the city. It was ridiculous.

When the clock finally struck three, and the customers began to leave with the stench of alcohol clear on their breath, Plisetsky decided to go in.

An elderly man glared at him as he entered, then wrapped a hand around his arm. Turquoise eyes studied him, noting the baldness spreading across his head, and ridges lining his face- not a charming face, but a round and rather ugly one, that managed to strike fear in to him. He was obviously questioning what a child was doing in the area.

He struggled in his grip, trying to assure the older man that Chris was expecting him, that he was a professional -which he wasn’t-, and that Chris would hear of the abuse. Amused by the brat, the elder chose to take him to his boss. The blond was more than happy to get what he wanted, an interview with Chris- the absolute master of the establishment.

Restrained by a muscular arm, he was brought to a place reserved for personnel. The gilding and lights that decorated the backstage area seemed to blind him.

Scattered all over the place were feathers, fishnets and lavishly embroidered fabrics. Yuri did not know where to look. His eyes shone with emotion, as if he was stood before the entire galaxy. Many of the men lining the walls were still wearing makeup, or taking it off- Yuri was struggling to wrap his head around the experience. They wore small diamonds glued to their faces, and their torsos were uncovered and adorned with jewels of all colours. It gave an extraordinary air about them.  The tall man had to drag him away from the sight, pushing him through a door at the back of the room.

With the strength of the brute’s shove, he fell ungraciously to the floor.

“He claims he has an appointment with you, boss, so I brought him here,”

They were the first words he had heard from the old man, spat with a rough Russian accent.

Towards the back of the room stood an impressive silhouette, almost six foot one and dressed head to toe in dark colours. Yuri could see the shadow of him pulling on gloves from his place on the ground, hands flat on the floor and his legs bent beneath him. He heard a slight laugh as the man turned towards him, stepping out of the shadow to reveal himself. His hair was brown, shaved at the sides and sun kissed blond on top. A piercing yet enchanting green gaze caught his attention, distracting from the man’s other features- a five o’clock shadow, and an immaculate showy purple outfit matched with crimson gloves, partially obscured by the violet frill of his sleeve.

The old man expected Chris, who had been in a rather foul mood, to throw the kid out violently- he deserved it. It would distract him from the terrible evening they were having, after failing to attract many customers. However, the arrival of the child had quite the opposite effect. Chris’ face lit up with a sly smile, almost sinister. In those turquoise eyes he saw the passionate, carnal fire he needed to revive his show.

“I want to be part of your company, Chris,”

Yuri’s words resounded throughout the room like there had been an avalanche. The man lifted him by the arm, unimpressed by his lack of respect for the boss.

“Leave him be, Yakov. We will soon see what he is worth. Take him to Lilia, she’ll know what to do with him,”

Yakov was not at all enchanted with the idea that the brat would be joining the Sanctuary, but it immediately appealed to Yuri, who with a small smile, shook his arm free of Yakov’s grasp and raised his nose haughtily.

“What are we doing?”

Yuri’s question went unanswered as Yakov once again caught him by the arm, taking him out of the room behind Chris, who led the group of three back to the stage. Yuri felt like a child- the lights would have been blinding to anyone else, but he adored them. Soft feathers lay on the floor, torn apart by crazy choreography. Used tickets carpeted the floor. Men flocked there every night to worship and adore the dancers. He dreamt of setting foot there, even if just for a moment, but only his hand could touch the stage, which was reserved for the entertainers.

On an old wooden chair sat a woman with a pointed nose, smoking a cigarette. Her thin, needle like fingers played with the stick, her mouth gently letting smoke escape. From where he was stood, Yuri could see the cosmetics painted on her face, which was bronzed obnoxiously orange. The gloss of her ebony hair reflected the room’s lights almost cartoonishly. Seeing the young blond, she raised an eyebrow, her face strict.

“Who is he?”

Her Russian accent struck Yuri- it was unpleasantly sharp, like blades. His was much softer, more innocent. Chris explained to her that he wanted to join the Sanctuary, while the concerned boy studied Lilia, squinting to see her in the shadow. She crushed her cigarette in the glass ashtray at her feet, stood in red pointed shoes and dusted off her long black skirt. A faded corset, also black, was laced at the front, further squeezing her already delicate body to suffocate. Her blouse, which appeared to be a leather like material, had a deep plunge down to her cleavage.

She turned Yuri around, trying to figure out his body type under his large sweatshirt. He still smelt the rain, and his hair was at an uncomfortable stage between wet and dry. She lifted his chin- he seemed so pure, with vulnerable green eyes. Yuri, forced to look straight in to her eyes, made an unpleasant face as he was scrutinised, as though the fire inside him would leap out and burn her, killing her on the spot.

“We’ll see what we can do with this kitten,” she sighed.

She turned her back to him, and gestured for him to follow her as she disappeared in to darkness. Released by Yakov, the blond, the kitten, followed Lilia, dragging his feet under Chris’ amused gaze as he followed too.

On the way, they met several smoking men, all in their costumes which were as extravagant as they were magnificent. Their eyelids, heavy with false eyelashes and fatigue sparkled with pink. Lilia walked near one, who was sat in a corner with his legs crossed, dressed in a simple navy blue corset and black tights. The tights were almost transparent, displaying his simple but beautiful underwear.

“Katsuki, come with me,” she ordered without stopping, pushing through a door at the bottom of the room.

Yuri could not take his eyes off him, his dark eyes held a softness, yet his gestures were of a different nature- charming and provocative. When he stood, it was with such a thrilling slowness that Yuri wondered how he could even be human. He followed Lilia without a single look, and was caught under Chris’ wing with a friendly smile.

Yakov pushed him through the door as Lilia turned on the lights to reveal a dance hall with parquet flooring, ancient dance barres with a vintage style, and dozens of mirrors lining the walls, which were painted a cold blue. Wooden chairs stood stacked on top of each other. A piano was placed in a corner, purely for decoration, with a CD player sat on top next to three short stacks of CDs. On her red heels, Lilia stopped in front of the instrument, tapping her fingernails on the wood.

“Improvise,” she said to them, as Katsuki freed himself from Chris.

“You’ll dance with this little gift here,” she continued as Katsuki nodded his head, moving towards the centre of the room, his feet clad only in stockings. 

His steps were imbued with a sensual aura, his whole body called for love. Yuri could not bear to look away, even as Lilia’s shrill voice shouted for him to take his sweatshirt off and join the other dancer immediately.

Yuri was not ashamed of his body, delicate and astounding, so the item of clothing quickly found itself in a heap on the ground as he showed himself to Chris, Katsuki and Lilia- Yakov had opted to stay outside the room. It was a gentle sight, pleasing to the eye. He stepped timidly towards Katsuki as Lilia chose the music. Umbrella. Katsuki stood motionless for the first few moments of the song, but once the singer’s voice began to flood to room, he brought Yuri’s waist closer to him.

The boy, surprised at first, shot him an angry look. Katsuki could not react, but he was impressed by his amount of self-assuredness. He rotated, still holding the blond by the waist and dipped him towards the ground, damp wisps of hair hanging just above it. Yuri began to push back with a sensual hand placed on his partner’s chest. The brunette recoiled while Yuri, on an act of impulse, brought his leg up to be supported by the other. When he was standing again, he pulled away from Katsuki, tiptoeing, turning a pirouette and twirling his long hair. He stretched out a hand to be kissed by the other dancer, who had kneeled on the ground.

The blond raised his head with pride and vanity, caressing his cheek with two fingers. When the chorus began, he leapt pas de chat across the room, leaving Katsuki kneeling behind him. The dark-haired man stood, running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair. He grabbed a chair and threw it in the direction of Yuri, who caught it before straddling it, torso pressed against the back. He moved his arms, staring at the lights above him with a peaceful face, though he was careful not to break character. Katsuki joined him wrapping his hands around Yuri’s arms with a strict look on his face. Yuri looked up at him, his face doubtful as Katsuki lifted his arms, forcing him to stand on the chair. He threw his hands up as Katsuki’s began to explore his body, turning him around so Yuri looked down at him.

Lilia stopped the music.

“How old are you?” she asked. The question filled the room as Yuri turned to look at her, answering simply.

“Eighteen,”

Without changing her expression, Lilia sighed.

“And on your real ID card?”

Yuri frowned, realising he could not lie to them.

“Sixteen,” he murmured, eyes locked on his feet.

Katsuki stepped back, offering a hand to help him down from the chair. Yuri refused and jumped down himself, floating and landing gracefully.

“Normally, I would have thrown you out, you know?” Chris’ voice echoed in the room as Yuri stared at him, seeing something new in his green eyes. “It’s not as if we’d be doing something illegal,” he said to himself, running a hand through his hair.

If Lilia accepted, then Chris was ready to take him in to the Sanctuary. His allure was stunning, despite his young age. The moment his body moved to the music, Chris’ eyes stared in awe, and he knew the Sanctuary needed him. 

Lilia’s arms were crossed, her fingers patting her forearm. It was obvious the kitten had talent, he deserved his place, but could he handle all the pressure he would be put under? She doubted it, but even though her approval was important to Chris, she had seen his eyes light up at the little improvisation.

“The kitten can stay. He will be part of the Primadonna routine- just once, and we will see.”

Yuri felt faint. His eyes shone with joy and he remembered the lights, the feathers, the beautiful costumes- he would get to wear one himself.

“You need a stage name, kitten,”

Lilla picked his sweatshirt up with one finger as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

“We’ve got Eros here- why not Agape?” Chris grinned.

Agape. Unconditional love. But was Yuri capable of portraying it?


	2. or how Yuri met the Kazakh...

His thin shoulders moved to the rhythm of the music, and with each of his steps, an angelic aura emanated from his body. He finished with his hands crossed on his hips, biting his lip. Standing in the spotlight, he felt almost as though he was in a circus. Katsuki was adorned with sparkles, whilst he himself wore a costume as white as snow, sprinkled with symmetrically spread diamonds. He lifted his nose haughtily, tossing his hair out of his face with a flick of his neck.

He froze for a moment, and saw him. He couldn’t take his turquoise eyes off the man whose face stood out from the crowd, almost gleaming. From where he stood, he could see piercing dark eyes that bore into him, making him want to reveal his secrets of the spot, to lay his past out bare on the table. He wished he could go see him after the dance, but he could not.

Chris had made the rules clear- a dancer could not see a patron alone. Even though Yuri was part of the sanctuary’s Holy Duality, he could not break the rules, especially after what Chris had done for him. He moved towards Katsuki with steps filled with doubt, though it was a doubt that was incredibly attractive to the crowd. The hall was flooded with applause, whistles, and cash which had begun to carpet the ground. Yuri shot them one last look, tossing his hair over his shoulder and disappeared into the wings with a sultry step. The turnover was rapidly approaching, where the servers would take the place of the dancers, and vice versa.

Rather than change from his costume, he threw a delicate voile robe on, to give the impression he was somewhat dressed. When he’d first joined the sanctuary, he revelled in the attention and veneration being dressed that way had brought. However, he began to grow increasingly uncomfortable as time passed, fed up of glances that reeked of desire and desperation. He felt like an object, just a vulgar toy. He knew it came with the job, he just hadn’t expected the feeling to bother him so much- but the man who watched him, he didn’t have the burning look of want in his eyes, but something else Yuri had never seen.

“Yuri, are you coming? It’s nearly our turn?” Katsuki asked, dragging him from his thoughts with a friendly voice and kind eyes.

It was midnight, and the evening’s dance time had passed, but Lilia was strict about one rule: Everyone deserved to be watched, known, admired. Yuri wanted the limelight all to himself, but he had to share it with Katsuki, a protégée of Viktor’s, a bedfellow of Viktor’s, and the only love of Viktor.

The Japanese man had been able to seduce the Russian with his dance, his Eros as they said. It was thus that he found himself at the top of the ladder, not climbing the painful steps on which Yuri had to crawl, clinging to each piece sharp spiked wood. The advantage of loving Victor was having a special connection to Chris, his best friend. In spite of that, Yuri saw that Katsuki did not do it for that reason, and that he deserved his place at the top.

Katsuki’s eyes shone upon seeing his silver hair approach, his smile becoming more childish and his words confused, shadowed by a growing love that made his lover melt with adoration. Yuri had seen it since the day he arrived, when their love was fresh and still budding.

“I’m coming,” he responded meekly, tucking a stray strand of blond behind his ear.

The music began to play, Primadonna, his first choreography. He suddenly remembered his thin legs, shivering as he walked the stage for the first time after a long week of rehearsals. The pink light bathed him, while his right leg was stretched, covered with fishnet; his trembling lithe fingers touched the stage lightly, worshipping the sacred platform. He had around his neck a garland of pink feathers, which followed his every move with the same grace.

His lingerie was not as sophisticated as his make-up, applied by Lila, who cut no corners when it came to the appearance of her dancers. His eyes were surrounded by a pale pink and his facial features enhanced by various powders. Lastly, the skin underneath his eyes was covered with diamonds which glowed as brilliantly as a thousand fires. It was also she who had styled his hair, lacing a delicate French braid along the side, while the rest of his golden threads were left to the savagery of his movements.

His eyes had shone for long after his performance, his heart still in disbelief of what he had accomplished- more specifically, the fact he was dancing at the greatest cabaret in the city. It was a dream come true, and he savoured every moment.

The music fit his personality perfectly- he was a primadonna, who wanted to conquer the world despite his ill temper, and the highs and lows life brought. But he lived in a fragile dream- if one day he lost his charm, would he still be welcome?

He waltzed among the tables, taking orders with a docile smile plastered on his face. Agape was soft, caring, and wanted for nothing- everything Yuri could not be, but he played the part like it had been written for him. Purity was his favourite act to play. All the while, he never forgot about the man he had seen in the darkness. With a tray in his hand, he served drinks with all the charm and grace of a feline, whispering honeyed words in to his patron’s ears.

‘Enjoy your evening at the sanctuary, gentlemen…’

As the glasses were emptied, and his mind had grown increasingly foggy, another dancer, Mickey, walked up to him to let him know table 42 was calling for him. Apparently, Chris had okayed the rendezvous, and it was up to Yuri to accommodate the customer. He blinked tightly. He hated having to spend time with the men, who seemed to think everything belonged to them, but it was part of the job. He simply rolled his eyes and got on with it, serving his remaining customers with something akin to a sense of urgency.

He smoothed down his hair, and smiled as he approached the table- it was him. The leather jacket that rested over his shoulders shined under the club’s lights, his hair was slicked back and slightly fell over his undercut. His eyes were full of emotion.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Yuri asked, resting his hands on the red armchair sitting opposite. If he was surer of his intentions, he would have come from behind, letting his fingers brush over his shoulders then wander down to his chest.

“I am Agape,”

It was his usual spiel, but he added a little something especially for the mysterious man. He’d been charmed by his charcoal eyes, not particularly magnificent but still with an air of nobility and strength.

“Yes, I wanted to see you, Agape,” he answered, his voice scratchy yet commanding. He ran a hand through his hair, sliding it back, only for it to flop down again.

“Don’t be so formal with me, sir,” Yuri sighed, joining the man and sinking in to the unoccupied char. It seemed to drown his small frame. He crossed his legs in a practiced routine, resting and elbow on the arm and positioning his index finger against his pale cheek.

“Tell me what I can do for you- I’m all yours,”

The question lingered for a while, the pause filled by the club’s blaring music.

“I just wanted to know what brought such a beautiful creature to this place,”

A basic question, Yuri thought, but at least the man was trying to lead a discussion. He hadn’t introduced himself, a fact that spread a small smile across his face. It was a gentle smile, one only Agape was capable of displaying.

“Life- nothing more. Sequins, lights…” he could talk about it for hours with fervent enthusiasm, but Yuri couldn’t speak. Only Agape could.

“I see,” the man replied with a stoic face. Yuri could sense his dissatisfaction and discomfort with the answer, and he found it amusing.

“Don’t be so shy, I don’t bite,” he winked, “I’m here for you, nothing more, nothing less,”

He dared to place a gentle hand on the man’s thigh, creating some sort of connection between them. His smile was kind and welcoming, but inside he was roaring with laughter. How could a man with such an air of confidence and authority become a nervous wreck when he came before Agape?

“Maybe you would like to drink something?” he asked, in an attempt to break the ice. It went unanswered for a few moments. “I could advise you, if you’d like?”

His hand wandered along the thigh of the brunette, fine fingers brushing his black jeans seductively. His turquoise eyes gazed intently in to the man’s own. Even if Yuri had seen him anywhere outside the sanctuary, he still would not be able to tear his sight away. He was unforgettable.

“Two glasses of Whiskey then, Agape,” his voice was heavy.

Yuri stood up, taking his time to put on a bit of a show, and strutted over to the bar, where Mila, the only woman in the room, was stood. She was behind the counter, polished wood curved around her with crystalline glasses resting on top. The napkins were coloured burgundy like the seats, and ice cubes and citruses lay in bowls beneath the bar along with other essentials like tongs and trays. Behind her, decorating the wall was an array of different colour alcohols that clinked delicately on glass rims as Mila poured them.

“Two Whiskeys, please,” he asked, gesturing the number with his fingers and climbing up on to a barstool.

“Who is the lucky man who wants you all to himself tonight, roomie? He’s as hot as a younger Stalin,” she smirked, searching for the proper glasses.

“Any particular type of Whiskey?”

“No idea- he didn’t say much. I think he lacks confidence in front of Agape,” he complained, “When I saw him I thought, finally a young one! Agape can have some fun!” But he was like an old man in a young man’s body- a young God’s body.

“He’ll play you like Cinderella- be careful, or you’ll end up having to search the country to return his shoe,” she joked, sliding over two glasses of Whiskey.

“Get him drunk, then he’ll talk for sure,” she smiled, white teeth bright against her dark red lipstick.

“Like a true Russian,” he replied, taking the drinks as he stood.

“I’ll tell you everything later,” he shouted back to her as he walked back to the mysterious man’s table.

The room’s soft lighting bathed him in shades of pink and blue. He loved the atmosphere, practically forgetting about all the lustful stares and focusing only on his goal- finding out more about the man.

“Your Whiskeys sir,” he beamed, leaning over the table to set them down, before sitting.

“Drink with me,” the man slid a glass over to where Agape had sat down. His expression seemed cautious and calculating as Yuri looked at him.

“Normally, I shouldn’t. But…” he smiled in reply, cosying down in the armchair.

When it came to alcohol, Yuri was a stereotypical Russian- as was Mila on a Sunday night when neither of them had anything better to do.

“Is this your first time here?” Yuri asked, though he already knew the answer. His fingers caressed the glass, and his legs were crossed neatly like a 17th century duchess. He looked a little like a painting, created with the rarest, most precious oils. He wasn’t precious, and he knew that. But he was difficult to obtain, to charm- and to love.

“Yes, this is my first time,” he mumbled, tipping his head back as he sipped the amber liquid, hair falling out of his face again as he did so.

“What brings you here then sir?” he asked, voice silken and curious. He rested his bottom lip on the rim of the glass, and his nose had scrunched up ever so slightly. Almost like a kitten.

The other man hesitated, and Yuri saw in his expression that the question had displeased him, and once more he immediately assumed that innocent air, that gentle air that Agape had. His question was now hidden by a veil of simple childish curiosity, and a thirst for knowledge.

“What everyone else comes for. Eros and Agape,”

No sentence could make him feel so flattered yet so angry at the same time. On his face was a wry smile as he set the glass down and pressed a finger lightly to his cheek. He loved being recognised for his talent, but being recognised for his companion made him want to choke the Asian man. He loved being watched, loved the lights, but hated having to share. Katsuki was both a rival and a partner, and Yuri didn’t know whether to admire him or hate him.

“And are you pleased by what you’ve seen?” he asked, eyes focused on the man as he waited for him to either slip up or satisfy him with the answer.

“I am- mostly by Agape, who I admired deeply,”

The remark shot straight through to his little heart, as compliments from every customer did, but he wasn’t impressed. His face went a little red- on purpose, of course- and his eyes evaded the other man’s, as though he were embarrassed.

“That’s very kind of you,” he replied, picking up the glass, which still had a little drink resting at the bottom. “I appreciate your company as well,”

Yuri wished he was lying, but his heart wouldn’t allow him to do so.

He had a very hypnotizing look, Yuri would have liked to get lost in his eyes for a moment, chat with him in a calmer place, where the tricks could have been tossed aside, but it was absolutely not professional on his part. They spent about ten minutes looking at each other, in the blacks of each other’s eyes, appreciating one another's company; the subdued atmosphere helped this exchange, and whenever the blond put his glass back on the table, it was a delight to touch the leg of the other with the tip of his fingers, or simply one of his feet under the table when it had wandered to his from time to time with a childish sense of amusement, before immediately drawing his gaze away from his companion in fear of being scolded for his boldness.

Yuri softly finished his glass, while the other did not seem to want to empty it; feeling that their little talk was about to end, and seeing Mila having some trouble with a client in the back of the room, he dared break the ice for one last time, rising from his seat, and leaving the glasses on the table like two relics of a past pleasant moment.

“I'm sorry, but I have to go sir. If you wish, you can come back to the Sanctuary again to see me. I hope you’ve enjoyed this evening,”

He was ready to go, but he turned again to look at him, his turquoise eyes blown wide-probably thanks to alcohol- and asked,

“You have a really unique appearance- where are you from, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“I’m from Kazakhstan,” he answered with a little more confidence than before, and Yuri could see a little hint of disappointment as he was readying to leave.

“I hope to see you the next time, Agape- and for a longer while.”

For the first time, Yuri could see a little smile on the man’s face, which made him feel a happier.

“Have a nice evening at the Sanctuary, Kazakh,” he dared to say, winking with sincerity and a juvenile attitude.

He slipped away to the bar, where Mila, with all her civility, was trying to explain to a client that she wasn't a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally upadated the fiction! I hope I won't stop, because I'm really having fun writting it haha! ^^  
> Sadly, this year -which I'm sharing between life and school- I don't know if I will be able to upadate often, but I won't stop writting for sure!  
> Kisses!
> 
> And still, thank you Wintervention for your translation!!!


End file.
